


Together

by JAinsel



Series: Norton University [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Ian's a journalist, M/M, Mickey's an architect, as always, happiness, no matter what the circumstances, sequel ficlet of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost 10 years later 'No matter what the circumstances' Mickey and Ian are still together in Boston, happy and in love. Ian works as a journalist for a local newspaper and Mickey's finally an architect.<br/>No angst at all, just them being happy, because they deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Mhhhh I needed to write about these two again!

Ian massaged his sore eyes. Fuck, too many hours in front of a computer screen. He hated when he had to spend the whole day at the office, writing and reading and re-reading his article again and again. Now he only wanted to eat and curl up in bed with his partner.

He heard Mickey before seeing him.

"Fuck!" the man on the other side of the main door cursed.

Ian smirked. As per usual Mickey forgot to use the right key. They had been living in the apartment for almost eight months now and his partner still easily confused it with one of his office keys. Ian almost got up to open the door for him, but Mickey managed to get through the hardship and opened the door himself.

"Hello, darling," Ian greeted with a big grin on his face.

Mickey flipped him off. "You know you could have gotten your ass up to get the door."

"'m tired." Ian shrugged. He opened his arms the moment later. "C'mon, just come here."

His partner rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and he straddled Ian on the couch. Mickey kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Hi."

Ian reciprocated the kiss and rested his hands on Mickey's sides. "Hi."

Mickey adjusted himself better on Ian's lap and loosened his tie. Fuck if the dark haired man didn't look sexy with a loosened tie and a shirt partially unbuttoned.

"I'm hungry," Mickey said. "You prepare something for me?"

Ian nodded. "Sure, I made a call to the Thai place like five minutes ago."

Mickey chuckled and leaned to kiss him again, this time on the jaw. "Thanks."

"You better be thankful. You know I don't like that restaurant," Ian pouted.

"You dislike every Thai restaurant that's not you fucking Golden Mountain, man up, the place closed like five years ago."

Right. Ian was thirty now and yet he'd still mourn his favorite Thai restaurant.

"Best pad Thai on earth," he said.

"Maybe in Boston," corrected Mickey, receiving a glare from Ian.

"I still mourn you know."

"Yeah I know, but..." Mickey smirked and rolled his hips ever so slightly, causing Ian's breath to hitch. "There's me, on top of you, and you think of noodles."

Ian snorted. "Sorry about that."

The redhead slid his hands down, cupping Mickey's ass.

"How was work, honey?" he said, causing Mickey to roll his eyes.

"Good. New project," his partner replied anyway. Mickey could deny it as much as he wanted, but he was always so happy to talk about his job as an architect. "It's for a new condo. Got a pretty big ass budget."

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you," Ian replied, accepting a kiss from Mickey.

"I bet you are. I'm gonna get me a promotion if I do this right."

Fuck, Mickey's eyes were shining. Ian could only smile dumbly at him.

"Oh, right. There's this new intern at the firm-"

"Is he handsome?"

Mickey chuckled. "Not the point, Gallagher. You shoulda seen his face when he noticed my tats. That fucking kid was all smug cause he's tall but he fucking blanched, I swear. He calls me 'sir'."

Ian freed one hand to grab one of Mickey's. He caressed his knuckles that spelled 'FUCK'. He didn't need to see the other to know the rest of the phrase. A couple years ago Mickey and his team at work had won a prize for the design of a new hospital and they had gotten pretty wasted. Mickey had woken up the day later with the faded letters 'FUCK U-UP' once again visible in black ink on his knuckles. After a few days of indecision and the promise of not drinking that much ever again, Mickey had decided to keep his tattoos and now he was sporting them proudly. Usually terrorizing clients and interns.

"He's stupid," Ian commented. He brought Mickey's hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle. He loved his Mickey all sure of himself, not caring a bit about what the others may think. He even brought Ian at his firm's Christmas parties as his partner.

"I know." Mickey moved his hand from Ian's gentle grip and rested it on his partner's cheek. "How are you?"

Ian lowered his gaze. He knew what Mickey's words meant. They were not about his day at work, but if he was feeling fine after a bad depressive episode. He knew Mickey only meant well, so he nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I feel better."

He got Mickey to smile brightly at him, bringing both his hands to cup the redhead's face and kiss his nose, the corner of his mouth. His lips. Slowly, with a bit of tongue.

"When's the food coming?" asked Mickey, straightening up.

"Huh. Ten minutes?" Ian guessed. "Wanna grab a shower before?"

Mickey nodded and got up. Ian missed his heat immediately. Still, he knew Mickey liked to get rid of the tie and suit and he couldn't really blame him. Ian only pulled down the tie to get his attention and another kiss before letting him go to the bathroom.

 

***

 

"You know you could actually try this pad thai. It's good, I swear."

Ian vehemently shook his head, continuing to eat his rice. "Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. I'm a loyal person."

"I'm not gonna think less of you if you give it a try. Golden Mountain closed anyway."

"Nope."

Mickey shrugged. He gave up on that pig-headed of his boyfriend.

They ate in silence for not even one minute before Ian started talking again.

"I heard from Mandy. They're coming in time for Thanksgiving," he said.

Mickey huffed. "Of course my own sister calls you. The kids are coming too?"

Ian frowned. "Sure they are. It's not like they can leave 'em in fucking Los Angeles by themselves, you know."

"But they're noisy."

"They're not even one year old, just chill!"

"I chill when I'm not around rugrats."

Ian scoffed. "You talk as if you don't like them, when you were all cooing at the twins the whole time when they were born. I think Mandy feared you'd take one with us."

Mickey blushed a little. He liked complaining about them but he was so fond of his nephews. He was the fucking perfect uncle.

"Nah, I like our privacy too much," Mickey said and, wanting Ian to blush too, he stretched one leg under the table and placed his foot on Ian's crotch. Ian emitted a surprised gasp. "You know, we wouldn't be able to fuck wherever we want in the house with kids."

Ian had to agree. Plus that damn foot... Mickey was totally pressing it against his groin in a slow, torturous massage.

"Fuck," Ian moaned, as Mickey licked his bottom lips, looking at his man with lust. "I guess it's too late to tell you I'm fucking tired, huh?"

"Wow, Ian. You're so intuitive," Mickey replied with a smirk.

Ian rolled his eyes but it took a great effort on his part to move Mickey's foot away from his covered cock. "Wanna take this upstairs?"

"I can take it even here."

Ian chuckled. "But the lube is there."

Mickey thought about it for just about one second before dashing to their bedroom. Ian followed, leaving the mess of the Thai take out behind. He was too tired to deal with it. But apparently not so tired he couldn't fuck his partner.

 

***

 

Ian didn't even cross the threshold of their bedroom that Mickey was on him. The shorter man kissed him on the lips, not wasting any more time using his tongue. Ian gladly parted his lips, enveloping Mickey in a tight hug.

"You're really happy about the new project," Ian whispered between kisses. Mickey replied by groping his ass.

"You bet I am. I wanted to celebrate as soon as I got home, but I was also hungry," his partner said, abandoning Ian's ass and pulling down his sweats instead. "I mean, I'm getting more responsibilities..."

Ian took off Mickey's shirt. "I've no doubt you're gonna nail it." This time he took off Mickey's sweatpants. "I mean, look at this condo. It's so well done."

Mickey smiled against Ian's lips and raised his tank top. "I was only part of the team that designed this building. Can't take that much credit."

"Bullshit. I saw you working your ass off on the design. And now we're living in an apartment here."

Ian was palming Mickey's cock through the boxer briefs but he would bet Mickey blushed because of the compliment.

"And not only you're an amazing architect. You're also an amazing boyfriend," Ian continued, pulling down Mickey's underwear and then his own. He kissed Mickey's neck. "Gentle, and kind and so, so fucking hot."

Mickey fucking giggled when Ian pinched his ass cheek. "Oh, shut up, Firecrotch."

"And can we talk about your ass? So round and... fuck I want to bite it."

His partner laughed, but Ian pushed him gently on the bed, flipping him so Mickey was laying on his stomach. He then proceeded to bite a plump, pale cheek.

Mickey gaped but he was far from wanting to stop Ian. He knew only good things happened when his redhead was so close to his ass...

When Ian licked him between his cheeks, Mickey emitted a moan and bit his bottom lips as soon as Ian lingered with the tip of his tongue against Mickey's rim. See? Only good things. The dark haired man pushed a hand back, caressing Ian's hair. He also spread his legs further, inviting Ian to continue.

"Oh fuck," he muttered as the redhead fucked his tongue up his hole. A slicked finger entered as well. And another one. Mickey's mind was lost in fucking bliss. "Yeah, there..."

Ian could go on for hours rimming Mickey, until his jaw and tongue ached. But Mickey was a greedy, impatient power bottom.

"C'mon, stud. Tongue and fingers not enough," Mickey groaned.

The redhead smiled, kissing the skin on his lower-back. "So needy."

"Needy my ass."

"Exactly." Ian felt Mickey's eye-roll even if he couldn't see it. He left a trail of wet, hot kisses from the lower-back to Mickey's neck. "You know I'm going to make you feel good," he whispered against his partner's ear.

Mickey replied flipping on his back and spreading his legs open for him. "So? Gonna make me feel good soon?"

Fuck. Mickey couldn't just do this to him, be all fucking inviting under him.

"Just fuck me, Ian."

Ian didn't wait for Mickey to repeat himself. He smashed their lips together and it wasn't long before Ian pushed in, making his boyfriend whimper under his thrusts. They were vigorous, hard and deep. They soon established a steady rhythm and Mickey moaned against Ian's temple. Ian felt Mickey's thick thighs around his waist and damn if that wasn't the most glorious feeling ever.

"Mick. Fuck," Ian grunted, his thrusts becoming deeper, more erratic. He wanted to be fucking buried inside this man under him. He looked down at his face, how Mickey seemed enraptured by pure pleasure. Mickey might still be rigid when it came to PDA but inside their home, safe in their privacy, he was himself one hundred percent, without any fear of showing it. Ian was so glad they had come to this point.

He started to stroke Mickey's cock, matching his speed. He knew he couldn't resist much longer. And so did Mickey. He came, dirtying both their abs. Ian followed after a few more thrusts, too blissed out after feeling Mickey's clenching around his dick. Mickey closed his eyes when Ian emptied his load inside him.

He let out a satisfied moan, letting his partner stay on top of him to regain his breath. "Fucking love your cock."

Ian snorted. "Just my cock?" he asked, rolling down on the mattress. He searched for a cigarette on the nightstand.

"Uh-uh. Right now it's what I love the most."

"Should I be jealous?" Ian lit up the cigarette, taking a well deserved puff.

"Not until it's attached to you," Mickey chuckled and took the smoke from Ian's fingers. He inhaled it with eyes closed. "And your hair. And your face, and... all you."

"So you love me." Ian successfully sported a puppy dog expression that shouldn't be still possible on a thirty year old man. And yet.

Mickey took another drag. "I think you already know that."

The redhead smiled, staring at Mickey's red face.

"Love you too, you know."

Mickey raised his eyebrows and snorted. "No, really?"

"Mhn. Yes, really." Ian took the cigarette and covered his partner's mouth with his lips instead. He then closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Mickey's shoulder.

"Wanna sleep?"

"Tired. Told ya."

"Couldn't really tell from how vigorously you were pounding my ass."

Ian kissed his shoulder. "That drained all my remaining energies."

Mickey stubbed the cigarette on the nearby ashtray. "Let's get to sleep then. I need to wake up early anyway tomorrow."

They slid down under the covers, Mickey not even pretending he didn't like to be the little spoon.

It had been a long, but normal day of their lives. Yet everyday was special for them, when ending sleeping so close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Who's they, referring to Mandy? Mandy, the kids and...?  
> It's Alan, of course. But I can't write his name until I write some story about how these two end up together
> 
> 2) Golden Mountain and pad thai. If you don't remember, read chapter 19 ;)
> 
> What else... I'm sure I wanted to say something else, but of course I don't remember cause my memory is shit.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
